Angela Ziegler - Origins
by KameliaCos
Summary: Here the story of Angela Ziegler, the well known doctor, previously working at Overwatch. She had not an easy life from what we know, losing her parents at the age of 8 years old and becoming a doctor very young. This story retrace what could be her story using a maximum of official facts to try understand the past of Doctor Ziegler.
1. Chapter 1 - Happiness

"Mutti!" shouted Angela.

"What is it, Angel?" answered Silvia with her eyes full of love.

"So? Do you know if it will be a little brother or little sister? I can't wait to meet the baby and to protect him. I want to know, I need to plan which costume we have to make for Halloween, if I'm gonna be a gentle Knight of the Court or a fierce Warrior Princess who will protect the Prince or Princess!"

Silvia laughed, Angela loved Halloween since the first day she spoke. It was, of course, because of her father and his crazy ideas which were always marveling Angela.

"Whatever his gender, you can be whoever you want, Angela." Said her mother in laughs. "But to answer to your question, it's a broth…"

"Yaaaaaay! A little brother, I can't wait, I have so many ideas for the cost…" yelled Angela.

"Angela! We are in a hospital… And I didn't finish my sentence." Interrupted Silvia.

"Yes, Mutti, I am sorry…" apologized Angela, all sheepish.

"It's ok, but be carefull next time, ok?" She said that with a warming smile. "Moreover, he won't be old enough for Halloween. He is supposed to arrive in 5 months! And if you calculate well, he will be born not for a long time…"

"We can still make him a super baby bear costume, and Angela will do Goldilocks!"

Andréas was just coming from the consultation room, being held by one of his colleague. Andréas Ziegler was a famous doctor very talented and well known about his researches but also for his skills in genetics. He had been trying to avoid the appointments at the maternity the past months in order to remain unknown and be chill for the most important appointment, discovering the sex of the child. Still, he avoided to take too much time, and joined his family.

"But Vati! I prefer a Knight costume, I will be able to show him how to fight with bravery and instruct him the art of combat as the instructor of the Prince! We also need to find a costume for Peter!" said Angela.

Andréas took his little Angel in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well then, Noble Müüsli Knight, but I think that for now, we should get back to the castle and prepare some victuals which I hope you will like! About Peter, he could be the bodyguard of the Prince if you would like." Said Andréas.

Angela laugh, she was happy. She just loved how much her father was amazing. Even at her young age, she knew that her father was very skilled and very famous in his job, but she loved how much creative he was. Her mother, Silvia was soft and strict in the same time. She never treated Andréas differently than any other person no matter how renowned he was, even so she was also in the medical profession. Never once, Silvia had been impressed by any of these all-mighty doctors she had seen many of them, being a pharmacist. It was his creativity and his sense of humor which got her.

"We need to think about a name for the baby too! May I be the one to name him?" asked Angela.

They had great difficulties to have Angela, it took many years before Silvia being pregnant. That's why they called her Angela. Because she was their little miracle, their Angel.

"The best would be to decide this all together, I think. Let's find a nice name for him." Answered peacefully Silvia.

They smiled at each other and headed back home, letting on their path, only the happiness floating around them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Despair

"Shit! Still not working…" grumble Andreas.

He was surrounded by a bunch of jumble and the Halloween costume of Angela was giving him a hard time. Angela was trying to help but all the mess wasn't making it easier.

" So, what's happening my handyman and handygirl? Having troubles with the knight armor?" asked Silvia, laughing.

"I think we need more furniture Mrs, should I program a delivery for tomorrow, what do you think I should order?" Peter, their home omnium just activated his order system and was displaying a DIY store, their favorite, thanks to a "holo screen".

"Thanks Peter, we may need some glue…. We already finished it, I thought we would have the right amount but it doesn't seem to. Is a delivery possible for tonigh?" asked Andras.

"Unfortunately, not. The delivery service is only available for tomorrow. Should I cancel the order?"

"I think so, we will need to go ourselves, cancel it. Desactivation. Let's go Müüsli, we have to prepare ourselves and go buy some !"

"Mutti? Could we go get some for us, please? We need to cut so much things and Papa is soon going back to work and we won't be able to finish the costume in time…." Asked Angela.

"Müüsli! Your mom is 7 months pregnant, you really think it's a good idea to make her search stuff for us?" retort her father, tussling her hair.

"Haha, I'm pregnant, not invalid, mein Liebe." Said Silvia with a kiss. "Moreover, you have so much dirt and… stuff stuck in your hair? Even an omniac sales assistant would be afraid of your zombie looks" She laughed. " Plus, yes, a good walk would be great for me !"

Indeed, both Angela and Andres had paintings stains all over, hair messed up with a crazy look. They looked at each other discovering it. They were so concentrated that they didn't even notice it. They both laughed. Silvia put her shoes and coat on. It may have been august but it was weirdly cold these days.

"I'm coming back soon, meine Liebschen !" said Sivia, heading to the door.

"Wait! I want my goodbye kiss!" yelled Andreas, huurying to her. He took her in his arms, dropping off hundred of kisses all over her face.

"Noooo, me too, I want to have Mutti kisses!" said Angela frowning her eyebrow. "That's so unfair!"

Silvia went to her and kissed her on the forehead. Angela smiled.

"I should go, or you won't be able to finish this damn costume ! Coming back soon, don't worry. Try to not burn the house. Love you both."

She passed the door. Andres and Angela looked at each other.

"So, what do we do wince we are waiting for your Mutti? Do we have another part we didn't begin to do?" asked Andreas with a smile on his lips.

"Yes! We still haven't begin the helmet !" answered Angela.

They both get back to work. Almost an hour passed, they were absorbed by costume making, the time was flying. Andreas finally realized that his wife did not come yet. Worried, he look at his device, activated it and an holovideo popped.

"Dear citizen, we are in an emergency state. We may fear an Omniac attack. Do not trust any Omniac, even the domestic ones, a virus might have infected them. Try to join the closest shelter of your neighborhood. You just need to activate you localization, a route will automatically be calculated to go to your assigned shelter. I repeat, do not trust any omnium and go to the closest shelter. Dear citiz…" A man wearing a suit and tie was saying these words like he was empty, no matter the channel selected, the same message was running. Sap to this man, we could see pictures of the city in flames, being destroyed by omniacs.

"Vati? What's happening? Vati? " asked Angela being afraid behind her father, frozen.

"Angela. Take your stuff. As if you were going to spend the night at a friend's house. Don't ask question, quickly please, Müüsli. We have to go now." Angela obeyed. Her father was never like this, it must have been important. She wasn't understanding what was happening, but she knew she had to do what she was told to. Andreas looked at Peter, their omniac. Hopefully he wasn't activated. "Angela! Take the first aid kit upstairs, and quickly! We will have to go find your mother!"

Angela hurtle down the stairs, a backpack with some cloths and tooth brush. She also took her cuddly toy and had the first aid kit with her. During that time, Andreas put his stuff together, his researches and computer were with him.

"Vati, we don't take the costume?"

"Müüsli, if we can, I promess to come take it back for you. But for now, we need to hurry, ok?"

"But, Vati, why if we can, I don't want to re-do it all ov…" Angela was beginning to put some part of her costume in her bag.

A red light activated. A shadow was above Angela. Peter was activated.

"Peter? You come with us? Can you help m-" was asking Angela.

"ANGELA, NO!" Andras screamed seeing the robot approaching his daughter. "DESACTIVATION. DESACTIVATION. DESACTIVATION."

The robot seemed to recognize the word and bugged. The virus seemed to have trouble corrupting all his system. Andreas had the time to take his daughter and protect her. He took whatever he could. Angela, frozen, was seeing her dad and one of her best friend fighting. Peter was a family member to her, she didn't understood what was going on.

"Vati, what are you doing? VATIIII! Why are you hitting Peter?!" said Angela crying.

Andreas finally got the upper hand over the omniac. I went to Angela, stumbling. He took her hand. "No, we run, Müüsli." They went though the door, leaving the house. Andreas switched on his device. If in the first streets everything was looking ok, walking they began to see what was happening. Chaos, cries, it was a real mess. They got to the shelter, people were waiting in line.

"I'm a doctor, please, let me pass! I need to speak to the person in charge!" yelled Andreas.

Someone who was looking like a security guard came closer. "What is it? If you are a doctor, we need you, some people are injured. You can go first."

"I can't go now, I need to let my daughter here and go back to my wife, she seems at minutes foot from here. I need to get her." said Andreas.

"If you don't heal anyone, I can't justify it. It's a mess in there, they are too busy with emergency injuries. I can't make her enter without you." Answered coldly the guard.

"I come back after, my wife is pregnant, I checked her GPS signal, she hasn't move for 20 minutes. I really need to get her." He showed him his device to convince him.

"You won't like what I said. But if she is here, she is probably dead. It's a high-risk area. Even us cannot go there."

Andreas began panicking. His wife dead. He saw her few hours before.

"ANGELA, stay here. You understand me? You wait in line with everyone. Vati is coming back very quickly with Mutti, I promess."

"Vati, no! Let me come with you; Don't let me here…" Tears were flowing on her cheeks. She was afraid beginning to understand what was going on. A lady in line said "I can look up for her sir. Don't worry, go to your wife. National agents are a shame. Yes sir, you should all be ashamed of how you treat a man who just wants to find his pregnant wife. It may be a crisis, but still. We are all human."

"We are just doing what we are told Ma'am. It's protocol."

Andreas thanked the lady and began to run to his wife. Angela was safe for now. But Silvia and their baby was in a high-risk area. That was bad, terribly bad. He found her phone but she wasn't here. Corpse of dead people, debris littered the ground. The view was horrible. No omniac seems to be here, no souls around. He continued desperately his search, yelling his wife's name. In vain. He ended up crossing path with omniacs because of his screams. Hopefully, he shook off them and enter a dark alley. The smell of death of here. He had seen death during his work, but a deep terror was accompanying it this time. He felt some drops in his neck, it wasn't rain. He looked up, some drops felt on his face. He recognized the smell. The smell of blood. He recognized the cloths. The coat. The figure. In horror, he brought some light. Above him, impaled, his wife was standing on an electric pole. Neither her, neither his unborn son could be alive. A scream of despair resounded in the city. Joining in agony so many others. Tears were flowing on his cheeks. Little by little, despair was tying around his neck the rope that would lead him to his death.


End file.
